


Books

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to talk to Derek. It goes kinda wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Soooorrryyyy

Stiles just needs some historical books.  
At least at the start.

Now he just needs a reason to start a conversation with that hot salesclerk, who keeps reading some book in another language. 

Which, shouldn't be so hot. But it is.

At first he was kinda scared of him, he keeps glaring and grunt when you ask him something, but after some days, Stiles realized that that dude is a big softy around kids.

Like, all smiley and making jokes, reading out loud with silly voice and why is he doing that.

He can't even complain to Scott! (Because he forbade him to ever talk about the Hot Guy with green yes and cute bunny teeth, short tHGwgeacb, which isn't really short but Scott was pissed off.)

But now the worst happened. He tripped.

Well, that's not new, but he did it in front of the Guy, and he caught Stiles.

Stiles is sure, not because he's so nice but because Stiles nearly took the bookshelf with him.

So while he's rambling how sorry he is, Stiles waved his hands around and nearly hit the Hot Guy, who catches his hands and smile and WINK at him, Stiles swears his heart stopped.


End file.
